The Prophecy is Fulfilled
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: The Sonic Underground reunites with their mother after following instructions on a napkin from a chili dog stand run by a mysterious unknown person. They become strong enough to defeat Robotnik, with help from some familiar friends, and some new ones.


Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were sleeping in their respective bunk beds, when suddenly Sonia began talking in her sleep.

"Why, yes, Stripes I would love to live with you in Lake Valley Resort!" said Sonia.

"You can't. Robotnik's already roboticized everyone there" replied Manic, in his sleep.

"It would be nice though" said Sonia.

"You know what else would be nice, Sis?" asked Manic, still half asleep.

"No, what?" asked Sonia, turning over her body.

"It sure would be nice if that fly would get out of your boot" said Manic. Sonia screamed, and woke up, waking up

everyone else in the Sonic Underground.

"Aaaaah, a fly in my boot? I hate BUGS! I sure hope it's not a Robotnik bug!" shouted Sonia. Sonia stomped on the third

bunk bed, breaking it and sending all of them down full force.

"HELP! Get us out of here" shouted Sonic. Sonia reluctantly started pulling up the beds and bedding, trying to free her

brothers, Sonic and Manic.

"Oh, this is so flipping heavy. A princess shouldn't have to do stuff like this" said Sonia.

"I can help," said Manic.

"No you can't, you're stuck! And so am I!" said Sonic.

"Oh, wait," said Sonia. "I just remembered. I have some spare Power gloves in our van left over from when we visited that ancient medieval kingdom. Be right back!" said Sonia.

BUT WHEN SONIA CAME BACK...

Robots working for Robotnik had invaded Sonic's house!

"Look out Swat butts, here comes Sonia the hedgehog and her infamous Sonia power gloves!" said Sonia. Using power

gloves, Sonia was able to lift up the robots with ease, tossing them against the walls, and bashing them into a million

pieces. When all that was left was robot rubble, Sonia wiped her hands together, then proceeded to use the power glove

to lift up the beds, freeing Sonic and Manic.

"Woah, close call, sis" said Manic.

"No kidding, bro. That put me in the mood for some serious heavenly chili dogs" said Sonic.

"Then let's go get some, I guess. Eww, chili dogs, how do you eat those things? I'm a princess, I say we eat some Turkish Delight!" said Sonia.

"Well, you can have your Turkish Delight, sis. I'm gonna get me some chili dogs, ambrosia, food from heaven" said Sonic.

"This is kinda irrelevant to the topic of chili dogs, but sis, I don't remember you ever having power gloves!" said Manic.

"Yeah, these power gloves are incredible. If all three of us had a pair of these, we might be able to have enough strength to meet up with Mother and fulfill the prophecy" said Sonia.

"Right. The main reason Mom doesn't wanna meet up with us too soon is cuz she's worried we won't be powerful enough to fight Robutnik. But with power gloves, woah, dude, that would be awesome" replied Manic.

"Trevor told me that there are two remaining pairs of Power Gloves on Mobius. They're both located in the historical

museum of Mobius. But now that Robotnik's taken over, no one is allowed to enter the facility" explained Sonia.

"Gimme an ice cold lemonade and some chili dogs and we'll discuss this further!" said Sonic.

Sonic and the gang went out to eat. Meanwhile, we join Robotnik:

Robotnik was watching a film from his giant spy computer. He saw Sonia defeating his robots.

"How could this possibly be? Sonia has found the Power Gloves! Place the Mobius museum under total robot surveillance mode. Make sure hedgehogs do not enter the facility!" ordered Robotnik.

"Yes, sir," replied Sleet.

"Uhh, what's a surveillance mode?" asked Dingo.

"It's where babies come from you dope," said Sleet sarcastically. "Come on you moron, let's go find the hedgehogs" said Sleet.

"We're gettin' hot dogs? Yummy! I like cold dogs too you know" said Dingo.

"Dingo could certainly use a brain transplant from Robotnik," thought Sleet.

Back with the hedgehogs:

"Woah, there was something really odd about that chili dog saleswoman!" said Manic. "I mean, I thought so before this, but now I know for sure. Look at these writings on the napkin that went with your meal, Sonic"

"Wow, this is ancient Mobian text. It says the magic key to Robotnik's museum is located in the Misty Snowy Forest ofWhite Chocolate Trees" said Sonic.

"A forest made of chocolate? Oh, a girl could get used to that!" said Sonia.

"The forest can be accessed from anywhere. All you have to do is play ring around the rosy!" said Sonic.

"What's so special about ring around the rosey?" asked Manic.

"Heck if I know, bro! But if it helps us find Mom, I'm all for it!" said Sonic.

"Excuse me! We're adults now! We don't play those games! Especially in the mud! I hate getting dirty!" said Sonia.

"Woah, I thought we were adults" said Manic. "Don't worry guys, we can make this work, maybe we don't have to be in mud" said Sonic.

"It'll only work in the mud! The name of the guy who wrote the ancient text, his name rhymes with mud!" said Manic, noticing that all three of them were standing over mud.

"We'll conserve energy. This will be one song that won't require any instruments or energy from the medallions. That's one good way of looking at it!" said Sonic.

Ring around the rosey, a pocket full of posey, ashes, ashes, we all fall down!

sang the Sonic Underground.

After they fell to the ground, they woke up from their head trauma induced seizure, and saw a misty forest spreading out

before them. The ground was covered in snow, the sky was strangely pink, and everything contained a mystical whimsical

trance-like aura.

"Woah, I'm really dizzy" said Sonia.

"Dude, you're always dizzy" said Manic.

"I am not a dude. A princess cannot be, nor will she ever be a dude. Stop calling everything dude!" said Sonia.

"Dude, dude, dude!" said Manic. Sonic and Sonia rolled their eyes in disdainment.

"Anyway, here we are!" said Sonic. "According to this scroll, if we go west, west, west, east, five times, we'll reach a locksmith"

HOURS LATER..

The Sonic Underground walked straight into a hollow tree that appeared before them after following the directions. Upon entering the tree, they saw a rectangular elven table, and bookshelves with various books about magic; above them were cabinets. On top of wooden counters were bottles of herbs and other various assortments of wooden tools.

They also saw a magic wand, treasure chests made of peanut brittle, and a quill pen. There, in the middle of the room,

sitting in a chair was on old bearded man who looked like Merlin, but was much much shorter. He wore a purple robe, and

carried a shepherds staff. His beard was so long, it extended out the door.

"Yo, dude, you could land a plane on that beard!" said Manic.

"Hello. You three must be the Sonic Underground!" said the man in a somewhat humerous low shivery old voice.

Suddenly, Sonia tripped over the old mans beard, sending him crashing down to the floor with a plop. He got up slowly,

and waved his staff at the three hedgehogs.

"You three be careful now, you hear? My name is Prophet Snudd, I'm an elf, a wizard, and a locksmith. Folks used to call

me Smiling Joe in my youth. I'm filling in for the Oracle of Delphius, who came down with a case of the common cold.

Great gargantuan gallons of gelatin, you three are the chosen heroes. You three shall stop the evil egg headed man, the

Eggman, known as Robotnik! I'll go get the key, and you can use it to gain entrance to the museum. It also unlocks the

door to my house as well. The museum door is very high up, and will require an agile toss. The door in this house will only

open from the inside, if I'm the one unlocking it. Practice using me!" said Snudd.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Sonia.

"Tape the key to my back, and lift me up by my five hundred billion year old beard, and toss me and the key towards

the door!" said Snudd.

"Dude, that sounds wacked" said Manic. But Sonia obeyed Snudd's request, using the beard as a lasso and tossing snudd

and the key towards the door. Luckily, Snudd remained unharmed, and the key entered the keyhole, unlocking the door.

"It worked, good job youngins, and thank you!" said Snudd.

"Can we visit the Oracle of Delphius, Mr. Snudd?" asked Sonia.

"Sure, he's in the bedroom to the left!" said Snudd. The triumphant Sonic trio ventured towards the bedroom, where they

saw the Oracle of Delphius, lying in bed, ill with a cough and a cold.

"We're here to help!" said Sonia.

"Sorry, you three, but I'm afraid the herbal tea mixture that will cure me is in the museum!" said the Oracle.

On the way out...

"So how do we get out of this forest?" asked Sonic, munching on a chili dog.

"I don't know, that's just it. The text on the napkin didn't say anything about leaving the magic forest" replied Manic. "Did it say anything else at all?" asked Sonic. "Nuh-uh. Negatory! Oh, wait, it says a bat of the Guardian Unit spy division swoops around and steals gems and food"

said Manic. Suddenly, Sonic felt someone swipe the remains of his chili dog before he could finish eating it. "Hey, nice of you to finish my chili dog for me without my permission, whomever ya are!" said Sonic, raising his fist at the

sky.

"Sonic, when are you going to stop talking to imaginary sky people?" protested Sonia. Suddenly, as if by magic, a bat-girl

swooped down from the sky, and landed in front of the trio.

"As I said, nice of you to finish my chili dog!" said Sonic.

"No problem. I aim to please. My name is Rouge the Bat. I live on the outskirts of Mobius, untouched by Robotnik!"

explained Rouge. "Well, Rouge, it's nice to meet ya. I'm Sonic, and this is my sister Sonia, and my brother Manic" said Sonic.

"Well, nice to meet you all. I was thinking maybe I could give you three a lift out of here, might be fun, I couldn't help but think you three looked lost! Nice to see you folks around here! It sure is!" said Rouge, crossing her legs.

"Well, yeah, we kinda were lost! But it's great, now that you're here!" said Manic, gazing into the eyes of Rouge.

"I think I'll have myself a little peanut butter sandwich. With a little extra jelly!" said Rouge. "You always make everything sound so attractive and exagerattedly awesome. Is life really that awesome for you, lady?" asked Sonic.

"I'm just batcrap crazy about life!" said Rouge filing her fingernails.

LATER...

Rouge took Sonic and the gang to the museum. Sonia picked up the key and threw it up towards the keyhole, located at

the top of the building. Luckily, it fit right in. Then Rouge used her secret agent hacking skills to disable the alarms, and she

entered the exhibit where the herb for Delphius, and the last two power gloves could be found. Rouge broke open the

case, and swiped all three items, bringing them back out to the Sonic Underground.

"Woah, you're better than all three of us boneheads put together!" said Manic.

"The only bonehead around here is you, Manic" said Sonia.

"We could use you as a member of our team, Rouge!" said Sonic.

"Yeah, too bad I'm already a double-agent!" said Rouge, flying away.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Sonia.

"I have no idea, but she was hot!" said Manic.

"Hey, we've got the stuff we need. Let's take a break and go home!" suggested Sonic. They all agreed.

Back home:

"Sure will be nice to have Mother Nature back in charge!" said Manic.

"You mean Queen Aleena, right?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, Mother Nature! Queen Aleena! One in the same! Says so on this scroll" said Manic.

"Interesting," said Sonic. "Say, let's listen to some music on the radio, maybe we'll get one of our songs!" said Sonic.

"Be sure to get FM, not AM. AM is very strange sometimes now that Robotnik has taken over" said Sonia. Sonic and Manic laughed, and switched it to AM just for kicks. A rambling radio host could be heard, saying the following:

"Hello everyone, this is Frederick Bloogs, here on the Frederick Bloogs hour. I'm what you'd call a corn chips fan. I bathe

in corn chips. I need corn chips just to live, and to breathe, and to smell. My teeth need chunky peanut butter as much as

the next guy. Yeah, see, I like corn chips too, I eat them every day. But not when they're not REAL. I like to eat REAL corn

chips. Not fake ones, folks. We should have the right to be robots, right? Cuz we already are! We're living inside of a

video game created by SEGA! And you people better start chewing your food properly, and breakin' through the screen

harder and faster than a clawhammer, or it could be game over for us all!" said Frederick Bloogs, a radio talk show host.

Sonic turned off the radio.

"That Frederick Bloogs and his batcrap crazy theories. It's no wonder Robotnik lets him say whatever he wants" said

Sonic.

"But it's also no wonder why Robotnik IS chasing after US! Cuz we're actually going to restore Queen Aleena's rule and

get Robotnik in jail where he belongs" said Sonia.

"Right, we're not in a video game, we're in fanfiction, let's go cure the Oracle of Delphius, rockin' soul sister!" said Sonic.

LATER, after curing the Oracle of Delphius:

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia, visiting the oracle:

"Thank you for curing me, brave hedgehogs. You must go, to Robotnik's Royal Room and rescue your mother. She was

the one who sold you the chili dogs and the napkin of directions. That's why she wore a cloak, to disguise herself. GO,

NOW! You have the power gloves! You're strong enough to reunite with your mother and form the Council of Four! Go!"

ordered the Oracle of Delphius. "Right on, big guy!" said Sonic, blasting off with the others through a portal the Oracle created.

Confronting Robotnik:

"We've been walking down this same red carpeted hallway for hours, and we still haven't reached Robotnik's room!"

protested Sonia.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Manic.

"The paintings seem to change a little bit as we go! Then they go back the same way! If we re-organize the paintings, and put them on different areas of the wall, maybe the spell of infinite hallways will be broken" suggested Sonia. "Good thinkin, sis!" said Sonic, re-arranging the paintings. Sure enough, it worked. A giant red door appeared before them

with Robotnik's face on it. "This is it, guys, let's defeat Robotnik together!" said Sonic.

"Well, well, well, the hedgehogs finally made it in time. I am amused. But also, a bit surprised. I didn't expect this. Sleet,

take these three to be roboticized!" ordered Robotnik. "Not on the watch of the Sonic Underground!" said Sonic, pulling out his instruments. All three used the powers of their

medalions to bring out their respective instruments.

The Sonic Underground began singing:

We got style, we got speed. We've always had all the stuff we could ever need! But now we're stronger, stronger than glue, and we're coming down to triumph over you! We've got Power gloves, we've got power gloves. We can lift your robots to and thro! We've got style, we've got speed, and a love of freedom that surpasses GI Joe! Woah, oh, woah, oh, Robotnik you're finished, we're here to show! We're here to show you how its done. You'd better give up now, cuz we've already won!

When the song was over, the blasts from the rock instruments of magic began causing Robotnik's entire castle to shake

and crumble. The entire castle exploded, Robotnik escaped in his Egg-O-Matic helicopter, but Sonic sent blasts from his

guitar at it, causing it to crash to the ground, right near a lava pit. Sonic then kicked Robotnik, sending him down into the

pit. Sleet and Dingo watched in amazement, and were offered a chance to join the Sonic Underground. But they took

Eggman's ship and flew away. Robotnik, though injured and nearly dead, one day recovered when he was rescued by

Sleet and Dingo and taken to another dimension that he would plan to take over, but ultimately fail as well.

ANYWAY...

The cage containing Sonic's mother fell from the sky, and opened, revealing the beautiful and true ruler, Queen Aleena.

"My children, I love you so much!" said Queen Aleena.

"We love you too, mother!" said Sonic.

"Come, it's time to go home, to Mobotropolis, and be one with nature!" said Queen Aleena.

"You got it!" said Sonic, kissing Queen Aleena's cheek.

"I love you my little Sonic. When I take the throne, I will de-roboticize everyone! Mwahahahaaha" laughed Queen Aleena.

"Woah, nice cackling, Mom!" said Manic.

"Mandatory enforced de-robiticization for all! HAHAHAHAAA" cackled the Queen, in a jovial joking tone.

The hedgehogs warped back to their castle of gold. They were glad to be with their mother. and Mobius was free once more. Each town was allowed their own system of trade, and everyone could play music and do whatever the crap they wanted to. Queen Aleena's spooky cloaked "Gothic Death Racoon" appearance frightened off every conqueror.

_ THE END _

I bet you want a chili dog, now.


End file.
